Been Here All Along
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Astrid waits for her father to return.


Been here all Along

A.N. This came into mind after listening to the song Been here all Along by Miley Cyrus. I dedicate this for all those men and women fighting out there today. May they always have courage and faith and arrive home to the ones who wait for them.

Astrid stood on the cliff watching the sea as Berk went on their daily duties. She woke up early and was excited. Today is the day her father will return from his long trip in the sea. She hadn't seen him for so long and she was excited to see him again. She was smiling imagining their reunion clutching the latest letter he send her.

Sunrise and I lifted my head then I smiled at your picture sitting next to my bed. Sunset and you feeling ok cuz you smiled at the letter that I sent you today. I can't wait till I see you again.

Astrid breathed deeply as the wind blew in her face remembering the days she spent with her father. Those moments are what she treasures forever.

And we both say remember when the band played on the fourth of July and you held me on your shoulders way up high.

Astrid felt he's here already, right with her because he always was no matter what.

You're still there for me wherever there might be and if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea but you can sleep tonight knowing it's alright. I believe that you were listening to my song. You're with me.

You've been all along. You've been here all along.

Astrid knows he was far away and yet she feels he was with her through everything from her first Training to the Battle with the Red Death.

Back then you walked me to school. Told me to be careful and to follow the rules. Fast forward you taught me to drive. You gave me the keys and we went for a ride and I can't wait till I see you again. We both say remember when I'm holding on to moments like that and I know that you're coming back.

A tear of joy ran down Astrid's cheek. She wiped it away. She looked at the letter smiling but suddenly the wind grabbed it and it slipped through her fingers. Astrid tried to catch it but failed. It then float far away.

You're still there for me wherever there might be and if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea but you can sleep tonight knowing it's alright. I believe that you were listening to my song. You're with me.

You've been here all along.

Astrid sighed but heard familiar wings flapping down. She smiled seeing Hiccup and his dragon Toothless. Her dragon Stormfly was here as well.

"Hey." she says wiping away her tears.

"Astrid are you ok. Were you..crying?" Hiccup of course knows what today is and understands.

"No, I don't cry. That's not what Vikings do." Astrid looked away blushing. She's not ashamed she loves and misses her father, she just doesn't want people to think she's the crying sort of person.

"Astrid. Come here." Hiccup stepped closer to her and hugged her tightly. Astrid smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged back.

"I miss him." Astrid says.

"I know." Hiccup responds. "you'll see him again soon."

"But what if I don't? What if..." Astrid couldn't bear to say it.

"Astrid?" Astrid faced Hiccup and looked him in the eye.

"He will come. I know he will and if he doesn't we will be there for you. All of us."

Astrid smiled through tears again. "Thanks Hiccup." She gave him a kiss and they stayed that way. It would have been a sweet moment if it wasn't ruined by...

"Oooh Love on the Battlefield!"

"She could do better!"

They immediately broke apart hearing two familiar, and very annoying voices.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were both laughing their buts off. Snotlout was laughing as well. Fishlegs looked away embarrassed he saw that. Fredrika and Viva covered their mouths giggling.

"Ha ha very funny. Now what did you guys want?" Hiccup asked.

"Well we've seen a ship approaching ,not to far, and we've thought it's important for you ,and Astrid, to hear. " Snotlout explained after calming himself down.

"A ship? Coming here?" Astrid asked desperately.

"Yeah it should be hear now." Fredrika said.

Astrid quickly went on her dragon and everyone rode back down ready to greet who was arriving.

All along the way I keep you in my heart and my breath you'll always be the one who cares the most.

Astrid got down and a saw the ship landed. She sees many Vikings come out and were greeted by friends and families, But where was her father?

Counting all the days I see you running up and say I missed you. I missed you.

Suddenly she see's a familiar blonde Viking who came out and seeing her with a warm smile on his face. Astrid didn't care about the tears running from her eyes.

You're still there for me wherever there might be and if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea, but you can sleep tonight knowing it's alright I believe that you were listening to my song .

Astrid ran up to her father and threw her arms around him. Her held father just held as if she was that little girl he last saw.

"I missed you." she says.

"And I you." he says letting her down. "You know a funny thing happened. As I sailed to here this morning this was found floating in the breeze." He reached from his pocket a sheet of paper and handed it to Astrid. She took it and saw it was the letter that she lost this morning.

"Better hold it tighter next time. You know how strong the wind can be." he chuckled and laughed a little tucking the letter in her pouch.

You're still there for me wherever there might be and if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the see but you can sleep tonight knowing it's alright. I belive that you were listening to my song. You're with me.

"So what's Berk been like since I'm gone? Nothing much has changed has it?" Astrid's father laughed along with Astrid.

"Dad I don't know where to begin with." Astrid tugged her bangs nervously.

Just then Hiccup stepped in. "Well I suppose I should first say this. You remember Hiccup right?"

"Yes very well. You've always spoke of him." her father chuckled.

"Well." Astrid took Hiccup's hand and they stood together. "Me and Hiccup are..well we are...you see we're..."

"Don't say it I know." her father chuckled again.

"But how I didn't say anything to you before about.."

"A father always knows." Astrid blushed.

You've been here all along.

"and welcome to the family Hiccup."

"Thank you." Hiccup said. "If you'd like I can show you what's Berk been like and I hope you might like it."

"That would be nice and thank you. You may lead the way."

So Astrid and Hiccup,still holding hands, lead Astrid's father to the village ready to show him their home since then.

"So you talk about me allot?" Hiccup asked smirking.

"Shut up." Astrid just gave a punch in the arm but a quick kiss. "That's for everything else."

You've been here all along.

A.N. Hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
